


How do you know?

by Thisishappening



Series: BTS fics [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Philosophical Namjoon/Rap Monster, What have I even written?, a tiny bit of angst, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisishappening/pseuds/Thisishappening
Summary: 5 times Jungkook and Yugyeom were just friends and 1 time they became more (feat. the long suffering BTS and GOT7).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking on this fic, I hope you have fun reading it, these are essentially my ramblings after having some BTSxGot7 feels. Enjoy.

Scenes  
1\. Texting  
2\. Bowling Date  
3\. Truth or Dare  
4\. Seokjin’s advice  
5\. the near kiss  
+1. Continuation of the near kiss

-

1\. Texting  
Jungkook stared at his phone again, this was the 6th time he was reading the message, and decided that he needed external help. He scanned the room, zooming in on Taehyung who was reading his comic, hyung always had good advice.

Jungkook stood in front of his best friend, “Kookie, move, you're blocking the sunlight.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “We’re inside hyung, there’s no sun, and I need your help.”

He pouted when Tae continued to read his manga, and decided the worst strategy was always the best strategy.

The incessant “Hyung, Hyung, Hyung…” accompanied by a finger being not-so-gently shoved into your abdomen, always seemed to work.

“Ow, ow, Kookie, will you stop… Fine, be quick, I need to finish this.”

“Just read this text, it’s from Yugyeom.”

“Of course it is,” Tae muttered under his breath, before reading aloud, “It’s been ages since we hung out, wanna go bowling tomorrow?”

Tae turned to look at Jungkook who was staring at him with a confused look on his face, “What’s with the face?”

“Hyung, we literally went to the cinema last week, is that ages ago?”

“Aish, these kids,” Tae said, his head turned heavenwards, before patting Jungkook on the head, “Just say yes to the bowling date, Kookie-ah, stop overthinking it.”

“It’s not a date, hyung!” Jungkook protested loudly, before leaving the room, his fingers already moving rapidly across his phone.

Taehyung shook his head, before turning back to the comic.

 

-

 

“Jungkook-ah, Jungkook-ah, yah!, Jungkook-ah.” Jimin said growing more frustrated at the boy whose eyes were still glued to his phone.

“Hyung, I’m talking to Yugyeom.” Jungkook whined, flapping his hand distractedly at Jimin, his eyes never leaving his phone.

Jimin shook his head, smiling fondly at the younger boy, before ruffling his hair, enjoying the annoyed yelp of the younger. He placed the takeout box on the table, for when Jungkook came down from la-la land of course.

Jimin would deny it, but he still smiled when he heard the happy shouting of the maknae, “Thanks, Jiminie-hyung.”

That smile turned to laughter when he heard “Hyung, what am I supposed to wear to go bowling tomorrow?”

“Hyung, stop laughing at me,” Kookie whined, “this is serious.”

Jimin laughed harder.

 

 

2\. Bowling Date

“Me and Tae were thinking, you won’t mind if we come along right?”

“Hyung, you don’t even like bowling, you told me yesterday.”

“What the… hyung,” Jungkook shoved at Jimin, embarrassed and confused, “why do you keep laughing at me?”

Jimin laughed into his hand “I’m sorry, you're just too cute.”

“Hyung,” Jungkook sighed, “why do you always have to do this to me?”

 

-

 

Jungkook turned back to look at Yugyeom, for the customary high-five after a strike, only to see him looking at his phone.

“Jackson hyung, is asking us to come back to your dorm, they said they're playing truth or dare, and they need two more people.”

“There’s 12 of them, why do they need us?”

Yugyeom smiled at Jungkook, “It’s the end of the game, anyway, we might as well, we haven't had fun as a group for a while.”

Jungkook blushed, “Yeah, I guess, I just wanted it to be…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Yugyeom interrupted, his hand scratching at his neck, and his cheeks a matching shade of red.

They looked at each other and laughed before making their way over to the front desk, getting prepared for the night ahead, it was bad enough with 7 people, but 14 people in a room, it was bound to get a little annoying.

 

 

3\. Truth or Dare  
Jungkook and Yugyeom walked into the dorm, the slight awkwardness still lingering from the end of their “date”, disappearing with the familiarity of the people.

They quietly toed of their shoes, giggling softly at the voices coming from the living area.

“Remember what happened last time we played this game? I’m still looking for my dignity.”

“Like you had any to start with Tae.” Yoongi replies, sending the two newcomers into another fit of giggles.

They smiled as the heads turned, and several voices called out, warmly inviting the boys in, who quickly settled into their places, the familiar scene bringing smiles to everyone’s faces.

 

-

 

“Truth or dare, Brownie Gyeom?” J-Hope asks, his mischievous smile, bright enough for everyone to see.

Yugyeom winces, “Sorry, but I’m not going to be licking a toilet seat, so truth.”  
J-hope’s smile widens, “If Jungkook was drowning, would you save him?”

“Boo,” Several voices called out simultaneously, “what kind of a question is that?”

J-hope dodges the fists being thrown his way, to stare at Yugyeom, who says offended, “Of course I would.”

J-hope smiled, before turning to the next person, Namjoon who was staring pensively at the floor.

Namjoon starts talking, as everyone tenses up in anticipation for the next truth or dare,

“The thing is, is that everyone is ready to make those big sweeping declarations, the big gestures, because they probably won’t even happen in this lifetime,” Namjoon said staring at each of the members, “Nobody wants to make the small declarations, the important ones, everyone is ready and willing to sacrifice their life, but no one is ready to sacrifice their time.” 

Dead Silence. Everyone blinked, wondering if that had just happened.

“Okay,” Jungkook said dragging the vowel out, “Jaebum hyung, truth or…”

 

 

 

4\. Seokjin’s Advice  
“Sooo, how was your bowling da…, sorry, your bowling not-date?”

Jungkook shoved at Tae’s face, going back to his book, ignoring the soft laughter coming from his bandmates.

“It’s okay to like Yugyeom, we’re not going to judge you.” Rap Monster teased.

Jungkook whose thoughts had been a mess for the past few months, spoke, “It’s not okay, though is it?” His voice cracking on the final word.

It was like someone had pressed a mute button, how quickly the voices were silenced, Jungkook would have laughed, but the most he could do was swallow the lump in his throat.

“I grew up in this business, the first thing I had to learn to do was read people, and trust me, whatever it is I'm feeling, he doesn't feel the same way.” Jungkook finished on a self-deprecating laugh.

“Don’t, Jungkook, don’t do that yourself,” Jin started, “Because, you know what else you learn in this business, that I see on Yugyeom’s face whenever he looks at you, it’s that smile, the one where you have to hide your true feelings, the one where you're in love with your friend, but can’t tell him, because you’re scared.” 

Jin smiled softly at the look on Jungkook’s face, the look of a man who wanted to believe, but didn't know how to, “Trust me, Jungkook-ah, when have I ever steered you wrong, I know you've been caught up in your own feelings, but keep an eye out, watch how Yugyeom acts around you.”

Jungkook nodded at Jin, “Can…can we all sleep in the living room, like when we were trainees?”

Jungkook smiled at the arms encircling him, whatever happened, he would always have his family.

 

 

5\. The Almost-Kiss  
Jungkook, following Jin’s advice had been paying closer attention to Yugyeom, and maybe Jin had been right. He was holding the evidence in his hands, an Americano that was warming his hands, Yugyeom had pushed it into his hands, saying that he looked like he needed it.

He put the coffee down, resting his chin on his hand, as he slipped into his thoughts, oblivious to his surroundings.

Yugyeom had always done small things like this, a coffee on the cold days, a hug on the bad days and the good days, a smile on the proud days. Jungkook had never paid too much attention to them, because he thought Yugyeom did it for everyone, but sitting in this room, he was the only one holding a coffee.

How many times had Yugyeom done things, just for him?

Jungkook lost in his thoughts, missing the whispering coming from a suspicious BamBam and Junior, and was pulled from said thoughts when a pair of legs collided with his, and a heavy weight was pinning him down. He looked up, ready to shove the person off, when his words died in his throat, and his hands stopped on the broad shoulders, of the objects of his thoughts.

The two were lost in their own world, completely oblivious to the gleeful whispering coming from the other members. Jimin’s hand slapped into Suga’s shoulder, who turned to glare at the younger, before following his gaze to the two youngest, who looked to be moving in closer. 

Everyone held their breath staring at them, it was actually happening, and then the dreaded sound came, loud, fast footsteps, and they watched in disbelief as the two sprang apart, at the sound of the manager clearing his throat. He had an amused smile on his face, looking at the maknaes of the respective groups, before saying that they were leaving in an hour.

Everyone glares daggers, as they hear Yugyeom stuttering out that he needs the bathroom, and Jungkook making a run for his room.

The manager doesn't even wither under the strength of 12 pairs of eyes, instead remarking amusedly “You are way too invested in their love lives.”

 

+1.  
Jungkook is on autopilot, mortified, heading towards his room, he had been about to kiss Yugyeom, in front of everyone. Before, he jerks to a stop, he had been about to kiss Yugyeom, but Yugyeom had leaned in too.

He abruptly changes destination, heading towards the bathroom, knocking into Yugyeom, before taking a deep breath and yanking him into the closest room.

“Jungkook, what are you doing?”

“I’m done beating around the bush, I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking -”

“I’m sorry, okay, I promise you, I’ll try to stop… how do you know I’m looking?”

“- Because I’m always looking at you.” Jungkook finishes bluntly.

Yugyeom stares at Jungkook, lost for words, but Jungkook looks back determined, “I know we need to talk about it, about everything, but Yugyeom, I like you, screw that, I’m half in…”

“Jungkook -”

“…Yeah?”

“-Shut up and just kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, good on you, thanks for reading, please leave a comment, constructive or otherwise. Have a good day :)


End file.
